The overall objective of the total project is to provide a biochemical mechanism for how the trace mineral selenium causes an increased susceptibility to dental caries. To accomplish this goal, experiments are to be performed to study: 1) Protein synthesis in the developing molar teeth of rats exposed to increased levels of dietary inorganic and organic selenium compounds and 2) Protein synthesis in the soft tissues of rats exposed to increased levels of dietary inorganic and organic compounds.